roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 83 - Geoff's House Part 2
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 83: Geoff's House Part 2 is the 83rd episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft Series. This Let's Play is well known for many memorable quotes, regarding media achievements, fungus and Pubert Addams. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Gavin Free *Michael Jones *Jack Pattillo *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood Summary Everyone begins to get back into the building groove with newly created Construction Helmets. Ryan begins to talk about his love of heights but Gavin begins to doubt him. The team name of "Team Love N' Stuff" is then created for the team of Gavin and Ryan. Gavin nearly kills Ryan by knocking into him with his pickaxe. The main part of construction begins as Ryan and Gavin begin placing blocks. Ryan nearly runs off of Geoff's house, thinking that the edge was further away. Whilst that action is going on, the rest of the crew are mining more cobble. Jack wonders if he could give a pickaxe to a local Cave Sheep whilst Gavin thinks of giving Geoff's House a hat. Ryan calls Gavin a clever man, the first and last time this will ever happen. Geoff creates Construction Helmets for the two workers on his house (Gavin and Ryan) and also delivers some more Smooth Stone. However, he gets lost. Jack warns Michael of Lava beneath him and instantly falls into a hole. Ryan drops Gavin's crown in front of him and Gavin nearly knocks it off of the building. More animals begin to crowd around Ryan's house and Michael wonders if Ryan's house was built on an animal burial ground. Ryan thinks of another enchantment, Feather Falling and Gavin decides he wants that. Michael sees the Button and just about presses it, before realising what it does. Gavin exclaims that no one has died and Ray compares that to "watching Final Destination on a plane." Gavin runs out of blocks and Ryan gives him some over a table (one block of Smooth Stone). Gavin repays this by walking off of Geoff's House, believing he burnt up 3 stacks of Smooth Stone. Fortunately, it all survived. Ryan soon follows him off of the building and dies too. Ryan debates the existence of Media Achievements, stating that you do nothing for these. He states that a fungus could get these achievements and somehow this comes back to his son and eventually it is decided that Ryan's child is a fungus. When thinking back over an old Worm's Let's Play, in which Ray confused Uncle Lester with Uncle Fester, Gavin began to ask about an Addam's Family child called Pubert, in which everyone made fun of him. However, when, they researched it, Gavin was proven right (Jack is heard in the background agreeing that he is real, in the film Addams Family Values). Michael falls into the mine and nearly dies from the fall, showing how deep the mine has gotten. Ray attempts a 360 off of Geoff's house but misses the pool and dies. Geoff discovers a mushroom farm underneath his house, which started out as Gavin placing a mushroom which turned into a cave full of mushrooms. Ryan goes down and collects all of the remaining Smooth Stone but falls off the ladder twice. However, he saves himself both times. Once he finally gets to the top, he gets knocked off by Gavin trying to take some bricks by "hitting me like a pinata." Gavin begins to dismantle Geoff's original roof whilst Ryan dies again offscreen. The hour timer goes off and the guys decide to finish but Michael wants to see the progress. Gavin and Ryan invite the boys to check out their work. Michael and Ryan knock each other off the ladder, with Michael dying and Ryan surviving. Michael then decides to stay at the bottom whilst everyone clears off Geoff's roof. Gavin manages to fall into the water in Geoff's house, however, manages to escape. Geoff is not so lucky, falling through the water and dying when trying to fly. Ryan then follows him through the water and dies as well, placing a water block high on the inner wall. Ray jumps off of Geoff's house and dies again, despite landing in the pool. Gavin nearly knocks Michael off of Geoff's house, trying to see Jack jump. Jack survives his jump from the top of Geoff's house and Ray discovers Conrad the Chicken has spawned in his Cauldron, initially calling him "Candice". Gavin removes the water Ryan placed and begins to leave Geoff's house. However, Michael bunces him off and he dies again. Geoff gets to the top, gets amazed by how high his house is and jumps off, surviving, to end the Let's Play Casualties *Ryan - 4 *Gavin- 2 *Ray- 2 *Geoff- 1 *Michael- 1 *Jack- 0 The order of deaths was as follows: #Gavin (4) #Ryan (3) # Ray (2) # Ryan (4) # Ryan (5) # Michael (1) # Geoff (3) # Ryan (6) # Ray (3) # Gavin (5) Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes